


Objects in Space Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: All Jared needed was a ride. What he ended up with was a hell of a lot more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storyspinner70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8778220) / [LiveJournal](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/12727.html)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/10006.html)

_**Banner:**_  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Objects%20in%20Space/Objects_In_Space_Final.png.html)

**_Dividers:_**  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Objects%20in%20Space/Objects_Divider_1.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Objects%20in%20Space/Objects_Divider_2.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Objects%20in%20Space/Objects_Divider_3.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Objects%20in%20Space/Objects_Divider_4.png.html)

[ ](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Objects%20in%20Space/Objects_Divider_5.png.html)

_**Prompt:**_  
[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Objects%20in%20Space/Space.jpg.html)


End file.
